


Fifth Grade

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Like A Stone expanded universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"[...] and do you not remember the time with Lydia in the fifth grade, when you wanted her to think you didn’t like her anymore so she might pay attention to you?"</i>
</p>
<p>What happens in fifth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fun for kicks and giggles.

Lydia Martin was _perfect_ , according to Stiles.

One day, they would be in love, and Lydia would marry him, and he would be safe when she decided to take over the world. According to Stiles.

She didn’t like him back at the moment, but Stiles could supposedly handle that. And when he couldn’t, Scott was his ever-patient best friend, who’d let him whine and sulk whenever Lydia showed interest in anybody else, resulting in Stiles spending their lunch period complaining about how she liked the new kid.

“Maybe if I stop showing interest in her, she’ll like me? She ignores my existence, and I love her, after all,” he said, resting his chin on his hand while watching Lydia from across the cafeteria. Scott just smiled and shrugged, turning to the next page of Sorcerer’s Stone.

“Maybe. But how’s she gonna know you’ve stopped paying attention?” he asked, looking at Stiles over the edge of his book. “If she doesn’t know you exist…”

“I could try finding a girlfriend, I guess. But none of the other girls like me, really.”

Scott tried not to feel that bad, but Stiles had his puppy face on, and Scott wanted to make the sad look go away, so he sighed and said, “I could always be your boyfriend.”

Stiles’ face lit up and Scott smiled automatically in response.

If it made Stiles smile like that, Scott could live with it.

“You’re the best,” Stiles replied, beaming and leaning over Scott’s book to press a kiss to Scott’s cheek. “There. Now we’re boyfriends.”

“Awesome. Can I go back to reading now?”

“Can we hold hands while you do it?” Scott shrugged and reached his hand out, grabbing Stiles’ and shifting so it was comfortable. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me when you marry Lydia, yeah? I better be the best man.”

“Of course, dude.”


End file.
